<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sabo/Reader: A Familiar Face by Chibitami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821800">Sabo/Reader: A Familiar Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami'>Chibitami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reunions, Revolutionaries, Secret Past, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by anonymous on Tumblr: "May I request a scenario of Luffy and his crew first meeting with Sabo in the post time skip? Sabo discovers that gender neutral S/O, for whom he had a crush on, and who has helped the revolutionary army by providing top secret documents before even knowing luffy (also knows Dragon personally) is now part of his lil’ brother’s crew."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sabo/Reader: A Familiar Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the frenzy of the battle against Doflamingo and his crew, as well as fending off the Marines after pirate and Revolutionary alike, Sabo had barely had time to wonder why one of Luffy's crewmates seemed so familiar. He couldn't help but feel as though they'd met before, maybe more than once. Maybe he'd just seen their wanted poster...was that why he had that feeling? He hadn't had enough time to really look at them, much less speak to them before the fighting had broken out across the kingdom. But now that everything had been more or less resolved after Doflamingo's defeat, he went out to check on Luffy's injuries and possibly ask that crewmate of his if they'd met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found Luffy wrapped in bandages by that adorable doctor-Reindeer on his crew, and next to them was ____; they had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too life-threatening aside from an injury to their ankle. There was a pair of crutches next to them and they leaned against them in their seat, joking and laughing with Luffy and Chopper as they were getting patched up. Sabo gently knocked on the doorframe to let them know he was here, and Luffy's face broke into a wide grin when he recognized his brother. "Sabo!" Immediately he jumped up to run and hug his brother, only to fall face-first onto the floor. Chopper hurriedly pulled Luffy up and propped him back up onto the bench where he had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell Luffy that he needed to rest for a few more days before he could walk around. "Luffy," he huffed, "Your legs still aren't healed well enough for you to jump and run like that! Would it kill you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>use your crutches or just walk instead of breaking into a run?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy crossed his arms. "Ah, I'll be fine," he said dismissively. "I'm telling ya, Chopper, once Sanji comes back with the meat I told him to make for dinner, I'll be fine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo chuckled. "Glad to know that even now, you never know when to quit," he teased. He headed over to Luffy to keep his little brother from jumping up and hurting himself again, and gave Luffy's crewmate a small wave. "Though I came here to check on you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk to your friend here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____ raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo looked at them, trying to gauge whether or not he actually had met them in-person before; the bandages and bruises on their face made it a little difficult to recognize them in his memory, though. "This might sound strange, but I swear I've met you before," he continued. "I don't want to pry into your history, but did you ever do any work for the Revolutionary Army before joining Luffy's crew?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____ furrowed their brows, and after a few seconds their eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, you're the guy I handed off those documents too," they exclaimed. They gave Sabo a small sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'll elaborate," they added. "You uh, you probably get handed a lot of documents, hehe." They settled in their seat. "I've been friends with Dragon for a while--distant friends, because of the whole 'most wanted man in the world' thing, of course--and I managed to come across a few important documents related to...um…" They glanced at Luffy and their face fell slightly. "About Gol D. Roger's son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy's eyes widened a bit. "So you've met my dad and talked to him about Ace?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not directly, but yeah," ____ replied reluctantly. "I didn't know at the time it was Ace, just that there were a few people the Marines believed could be Roger's child that somehow slipped past them. And I sent those reports to him through a middleman." They smiled at Sabo. "That middleman being Dragon's right-hand man and Chief of Staff, over here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo smiled back and rubbed the back of his neck, his face feeling a bit warmer as he remembered the mysterious and attractive stranger he'd taken those documents from all those years ago; now that he finally had a chance to meet them again, he couldn't stop thinking about how he'd wished back then that he'd been confident enough to at least try to flirt with them a little before they vanished into the night. "It's a small world," he said with a laugh, tilting his hat slightly (something he always thought made him look more 'charming'). "If it weren't for those bandages on you, I probably would've recognized that cute face of yours before now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____ blushed a bit and looked away, trying and failing to hide a smirk on their face. They had recognized Sabo the instant he and Koala had appeared in Dressrosa, but had been too surprised to really react...and too flustered remembering that handsome ally of Dragon they'd briefly met years before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy put his arms behind his head and grinned widely. "Man, you met up with Sabo even before I got to find out he was still alive!" He stuck his tongue out at Sabo. "Having fun with strangers instead of trying to say hi to me...hmph, what kinda big brother are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo laughed. "A </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy </span>
  </em>
  <span>one," he replied. "Being a Revolutionary means I've got to keep myself hidden, just in case the World Government goes after my loved ones and family and whatnot." He ruffled Luffy's hair. "But I guess when I've got a mischief-loving little brother who enjoys causing as much trouble as you, you'd get that target put on your back no matter what!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____ narrowed their eyes and slowly stared at Sabo, and then at Luffy as they slowly put together what the two of them had said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"big brother"..."family"..."little brother"... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two are </span>
  <b>
    <em>brothers!?</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy nodded. "Yep! Well, not blood-related, but we're brothers," he replied. "Like Ace and me." He cocked his head. "You didn't know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>," ____ laughed nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought my captain's brother was hot. I had a crush on my captain's brother...</span>
  </em>
  <span>They looked up at Sabo, who was still smiling and a bit pink-cheeked as he looked back at them. ____ bit the inside of their cheek gently and shyly fiddled with their bandaged fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, correction: I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>have </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>a crush on my captain's brother...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>